


Gabriel's not okay

by Nachsie



Series: We're not going to make it [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Postpartum Depression, Real Life Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Gabriel is trying to keep it together, Sam had agreed to keep the formula in the house which would be easy to sneak to give to Elena. However, how long can he keep this under wraps before the cats out of the bag...that there's something wrong with Gabriel?





	

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel sat on Dean’s porch with Elena who had eventually cried herself to sleep which Gabriel was more grateful for than anything. Dean carried Mason up the steps with the keys and paused seeing Gabriel sitting there. 

 

“....Hi, Gabriel.” Dean spoke as Mason stared at him sucking his thumb. 

 

“O-Oh. Hey.” Gabriel stood, picking up the baby seat with Elena who scrunched her face at the movement, Gabriel held his breath as she softly moved back to sleep. 

 

“What’s up?” Dean stated. 

 

“O-Oh I was wondering if you can feed her again,” Gabriel spoke, Dean made a face like they had talked about this. “J-Just one more time, I’m getting formula-” 

 

“What happened to the formula I gave you?” Dean asked. 

 

“I...I...broke dropped it and it exploded all over the driveway.” Gabriel lied. He threw it away, he knew Sam wouldn’t approve of the powdery substance. But he had actually got Sam to agree to store it at the house, on the lie that he was selling it. 

 

“...” Dean tilted his head.

 

“So can you please feed her?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“No,” Dean spoke as Gabriel was taken back, Dean never refused him. “We are getting formula now. Get in my car.” Dean turned walking back towards the car. 

 

“W-What?” Gabriel spoke as Dean gave him a look putting Mason into the car seat. Gabriel got the hint moving to put Elena in the car as well. Elena opened her eyes as Gabriel put her into the car, Elena blinked half awake before she started to whimper and move. 

 

The tears started to spill down her face as Gabriel winced at her tears looking at her as Dean watched him. Gabriel softly shook unable to even fathom how to get her to stop crying, when Dean leaned over Mason to comfort her. 

 

Elena pouted her lips as she looked at Dean with eyes full of tears. 

 

“Hey, Elena-nana.” Dean shushed her petting her cheek softly with one of his fingers. She whimpered but her loud sobs stopped as she looked around continuing to cry. “We will feed her once we get to the store.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, as he climbed into the car, Dean got in moving to the driver's seat and he reversed and went to the store.

 

___________________________________________________________   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked two large bags of liquid baby formula to the car as Gabriel held Elena who was hungry for her meal. Dean got in the car before opening one of the liquid formulas before he put it into a bottle for Gabriel. He shook it before softly offering Gabriel the bottle. 

 

“Try,” Dean spoke. 

 

“I-It’s cold,” Gabriel stated.

 

“It’s fine. Try.” Dean demanded as Gabriel hesitated before he offered his daughter the bottle, who instantly latched onto the bottle. She hungrily sucked looking around as tears slid down her face. Elena eyes softly fell to Gabriel as she lightly gripped his shirt. Gabriel held his breath as she laid calmly in his arms…she wasn’t crying. She was eating. She was silent. She..was so beautiful. 

 

Gabriel’s own tears slid down his face as Dean smiled, giving Gabriel’s back a soft rub on his back. Dean paused when his phone went off, he moved to answer walking a bit away. 

 

“Hello?” Dean spoke. “Oh. Hey, babe. I’m sorry, I’m a little late picking up Mason from Charlie's.” Dean lied. “I got lost talking to charlie….I know she’s a talker. I’ll be home soon to feed her...just give her a bottle of formula till I get there-” 

 

Gabriel softly slid his thumb against his daughter's cheek as she continued to look around, how beautiful she looked. So peaceful. Elena had stopped crying a bit into Dean’s phone call. Sucking hungrily at the bottle till the bottle was emptied into her stomach and she continued to suck anyways. When she realized she was no longer getting a meal she turned her head away and started to fuss. 

 

Gabriel brought her to sit up as Elena fussed and sobbed, Gabriel, trying to calm her when Dean’s hand on her back made Gabriel pause. 

 

“She needs to be burped,” Dean spoke softly moving Gabriel’s hand to her back, helping Gabriel burp her which she did before she sniffed and pouted she blinked burying her face into his chest. “...There you go.” Dean spoke as she wiggled with calmed life in his arms. 

 

Why was it despite this being the first time he ever fed her daughter till she was full, and the first time he held her till she calmed….but why wasn’t he happy….? Why was it he still wanted to go into his room and cry?

 

“Y...you seem to know everything,” Gabriel spoke with shaky words trying not to show how upset he was he couldn’t read his daughter and her needs. 

 

“I was inexperienced once too,” Dean spoke with a smile before he climbed into the car. “Why don’t you put her in the car seat? I’ll take you back to your car.” Gabriel nodded hesitantly before he moved placing his baby girl into her car seat, she scrunched her face starting to want a nap. Gabriel softly buckled her in before getting back into the driver's seat…

 

...Dreading to go home.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel stared at his daughter who was fast asleep in her crib. Silent and every so often scrunching her face. Her little hands moving, as she slept. Gabriel sat in the rocking chair by the crib, tense as he moved a baby bottle in his hand back and forth. Just waiting for the silence to explode in tears of wails. 

 

He couldn’t even enjoy the peace of silence as he readied for the dreaded sound. 

 

The front door opened with a twist of the keys, but Gabriel had barely noticed till the normal clicks of a baseball card on Sam’s wheelchair coming through the door made Gabriel turn dropping the bottle as he stood. Sam’s eyes watched the bottle roll on the floor. 

 

“S-Sam, you are already home,” Gabriel commented. He didn’t ask. 

 

“Yeah, it’s...after six,” Sam spoke as Gabriel turned towards his clock before, Sam wheeled over to collect the bottle. Sam eyed it curiously, not wanting Sam to question why an  _ omega perfectly capable of breastfeeding had a bottle in his hand. _

 

Sam was a completely do things natural kind of guy.

 

Gabriel got it. 

 

Sam just wanted the best for his daughter.

 

“From one of your mom groups?” Sam asked Gabriel nodded taking the help. 

 

“T-They gave me the idea to...pump and get a couple bottles so...you can feed her too.” Gabriel lied. “They told me you were losing the bonding time with her. I-I thought you can try it.” Sam eyed him before he slowly melted into a beaming smile. 

 

“That’s a good idea,” Sam spoke as he placed the bottle on the counter. “You are so sweet thinking about me.” Gabriel nodded and smiled. Sam moved to the lowered crib to smile at their daughter. Fast asleep with a belly full of milk, she was so peaceful today to put down and stayed asleep without waking up for food. 

 

“How was your day?” Sam asked as Gabriel watched him lovingly touch her cheek. 

 

“Good,” Gabriel spoke. “Just went to a mom’s group.” Aka Dean’s. 

 

“Glad to hear,” Sam spoke as he moved to the fridge, he didn’t comment on the baby formula bottles in the fridge, knowing Gabriel was attempting to sell it. “I’ll cook dinner tonight. I’m sure you want some you time.”

 

Gabriel did. 

 

Despite not having too many problems with Elena today...Gabriel still felt...hollow. 

 

Gabriel nodded, as he moved towards the bedroom taking the chance of a shower and even took the time to just...nap for a second. When a hand softly touched his cheek, which Gabriel softly opened his eyes. 

 

“Dinners ready,” Sam stated as Gabriel sat up, rubbing his face before glancing at the clock. He had slept his freedom away and Gabriel wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Gabriel got up following Sam out of the bedroom. Elena was up now in the baby high chair facing the table. She was chewing on a teething toy, her eyes moved to Gabriel who shied from her eyes. 

 

Gabriel took a seat at the table, which Sam had cooked a wonderful meal, Sam was always better at cooking than him.

 

“Pasta. My favorite.” Gabriel beamed as Sam softly touched a hand to the baby high chair watching as Elena’s beautiful brown eyes move to Sam smiling at him as he smiled down lovingly at her. Gabriel? He didn’t get those looks. Gabriel just focused on his meal, chewing and eating the good food that hit the spot. 

 

Sam was happily introducing their daughter to some pudding which she made faces as she tried the new stuff. Gabriel’s eyes slowly returned to their daughter who giggled happily at Sam. 

 

“Do you like it?” Sam asked her as she blinked at him smiling, God, she was a spitting image of him. She was so beautiful. More of Sam in this world was perfect. Less of Gabriel was more needed. Gabriel choked out in surprise when his empty plate was taken and exchanged with Sam’s half eaten one. Sam focused on their daughter as he did. 

 

“Babe, I-I’m full you gave me a lot.” Gabriel rubbed his stomach trying to emphasize that he was full, Sam had given him enough for three people. Gabriel was seriously surprised he ate it all. Sam turned surprised when he was called out on his actions. 

 

“Sorry, I-I didn’t realize I-....” Sam stopped as He stared at Gabriel. Gabriel took a second when he realized why the silence. “You don’t think-”

 

“No. Of course not.” Gabriel spoke ripping his hand away from his stomach as he stood. “We haven’t had unprotected sex.”

 

“Elena was conceived on birth control,” Sam commented as Gabriel grabbed his plate washing it. 

 

“That’s why I made you wear condoms instead,” Gabriel spoke trying to hide his shaking. To be a fucking disappointment to Sam and Elena was one thing, but to be a disappointment to Sam, Elena, and a new baby?

 

“Will you take a pregnancy test?” Sam spoke, as Gabriel nodded, putting the plate away before he moved to the fridge sliding a formula into his pocket. 

 

“Tomorrow,” Gabriel stated. “I’m too tired tonight and I still have to feed Elena.” Gabriel moved to collect Elena who started to get fussy being picked up. Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips moving to the bedroom. Gabriel quietly locked the door, before he pulled out another baby bottle from a secret spot. 

 

Elena was compliant, she happily accepted the bottle without much of a fight, she blinked up tiredly at Gabriel who held her close, when a tear woke her. 

 

Gabriel...was crying. 

 

Gabriel didn’t know why, maybe the idea of pregnancy, even with Elena and his relationship starting to get better now that Gabriel could feed her. Gabriel sobbed letting out all his emotions out when the knob shook, showing that Sam was trying to get in.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam called as Gabriel pulled the bottle from Elena’s lips which made her whimper. Gabriel hid it back in his secret spot before he unlocked the door pretending to struggle with it.

 

“Stupid door,” Gabriel spoke pretending it wasn’t working and not that he locked it. Sam eyed Gabriel as Gabriel put on a smile. “That door has been acting up.” 

 

“...I’ll get Michael to look at it,” Sam stated suspiciously. “He’s good at fixing things.” 

 

“Oh no. It’s fine. It only freaks out every so often.” Gabriel spoke. “You don’t need to bother him.”

 

“...Are you okay?” Sam asked concerned as Gabriel blew off his comment. 

 

“Yeah, I just have to put her down,” Gabriel spoke before walking past Sam to put her into her crib. Sam opened his mouth to speak before Gabriel moved past him placing her into her crib which she seemed very content with being in. 

 

Gabriel came back stripping off his shirt to change for bed, Sam just...watching him. 

 

“What?” Gabriel laughed pretending to be confused. 

 

“...You would tell me if something was wrong?” Sam asked seriously. 

 

“Of course, my love.” Gabriel laughed his lie, pressing a kiss to his lips. Sam hesitantly nodded pulling away before he moved to dress. Gabriel climbed in bed glad the conversation was over, and when Sam tried to bring it up….Gabriel pretended to be fast asleep. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel who was drinking a couple beers having a lunch together with his mate, brother, and brother in law. The kids were enjoying time with Charlie as the parents had a double date. 

 

“I’m telling you, Dean hates that whole Omega stereotype thing, but he loves when I dominate him in-” Castiel snorted, as Dean lightly hit him with the menu as Castiel frowned. 

 

“What happened to that shy awkwardness you use to have?” Dean mumbled with affection resting his head on his palm. 

 

“I still have it,” Castiel spoke leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Hi, Are you guys ready?” The waitress came over which made Castiel tense, Dean let out a soft laugh as Castiel went red and shyly caved into himself. 

 

Still, couldn’t talk to customer service people. 

 

Despite being a professional football player who has yet to lose a super bowl cup. 

 

Who is always in the limelight. 

 

He still got FLUSTERED talking to customer service people.

“He’s like the Shrimp Fettuccine, extra shrimp and sauce, we don’t care if it's extra but fewer Noodles, he’s picky and I’d like the Spaghetti.” Dean didn’t skip a heartbeat. Castiel didn’t even have to  _ tell _ him what he wanted. Castiel blinked watching his mate order for him. Dean turned to look at him giving a soft smile.

 

How was there a moment he didn’t  _ want _ to be with him?

 

How was there a moment he didn’t love him?

 

Dean gave a soft smile, as Castiel eyed the wedding band on Dean’s cute slender fingers, he softly took Dean’s free hand pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

 

“And you two?” The waitress beamed, Sam and Gabriel exchanged looks.

 

“Did you want to try to order like that gross couple ordered?” Sam asked as Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“I wanted the Fish and chips and Gabriel….I think he would want a burger with fries?” Sam hesitated as Gabriel shook his head no. 

 

“Actually, I want the same thing as Castiel.” Gabriel hesitated. 

 

“Same extra sauce-?” The waitress asked as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“All the same order except more noodles as well?” Gabriel stated. “A-And I don’t care if you charge extra.” The waitress nodded as she walked away. 

 

“I guess we aren’t destined to be grossly cute like you.” Sam laughed, as Castiel beamed. 

 

“We weren’t always this gross,” Dean commented with a tease, playing with his straw. “There  _ was _ a time Castiel didn’t like me.” 

 

“I  _ never _ claimed to be smart,” Castiel spoke bitterly looking away as Dean stole a sip of his beer. 

 

“No one ever claimed that, love,” Dean stated Castiel pouted. 

 

“We will get there someday,” Gabriel commented, trying to snag a beer sip too but Sam intervened sliding it farther away from Gabriel’s hands. “What?”

 

“Don’t you think we should hold up on that?” Sam spoke as Gabriel gave him a look. 

 

“Why because we are still not twenty-one?” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“Because you still haven’t taken the test,” Sam spoke, Gabriel’s playfulness faded.

“You...got to take a test to have alcohol now?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“If that’s the case, Castiel would never be allowed to drink.” Dean snorted as Castiel made a face.

 

“Must you be so cruel,” Castiel whined, Dean, smirked playfully but didn’t speak, simply shrugged. 

 

“No...um…” Sam took Gabriel’s hand, Gabriel just looked at him. “I think...I think we are pregnant.” 

 

“...” Both Dean and Castiel exchanged looks before Castiel reached over and snatched Sam’s ear. 

 

“OUCH!” Sam whined as Castiel glared. 

 

“Stop having sex with my brother.” Castiel hissed. “Or I will have you neutered.”

 

“B-But we are adults, mated and already have a kid,” Sam whined. 

 

“I don’t  _ care _ ,” Castiel spoke overprotectively.

 

“ _ Dean _ ,” Sam whined but Dean wasn’t focused on him...but the silent Gabriel who held himself softly. 

 

“I-I need to go to the bathroom.” Gabriel stood with a fake laugh. 

 

“I need to go too,” Sam stated freeing his ear with a whine as Gabriel hesitantly paused. 

 

“I-I think it's a single,” Gabriel stated trying to avoid the company. 

 

“Nah, I’ve been here. It’s not.” Castiel spoke, as Sam beamed.

 

“See?” Sam spoke as Gabriel moved to follow. 

 

“Pregnant, huh?” Castiel scoffed as the food came. “He’s a baby, he doesn’t need to be popping out kids at that age.” 

 

“We popped out twins at that age,” Dean mumbled still staring in the direction the couple went off in. 

 

“Well, that’s different,” Castiel grumbled blushing when he noticed Dean wasn’t touching his food. “...Are you waiting for them to come back?”

 

“...I’m worried about Gabriel,” Dean spoke which made Castiel stop before his first bite.

 

“Why, is he sick?” Castiel asked seriously. 

 

“...I think he has postpartum depression.” Dean commented emotionlessly. 

 

“What’s that?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It’s depression after having a baby,” Dean stated turning to look at him.

 

“He’s not depressed.” Castiel ushered taking a bite of his food. “He was smiling and laughing a couple minutes ago.” 

 

“Sure, Makes sense I also didn’t have Anorexia nervosa because you saw me eat a couple times,” Dean spoke bitterly as Castiel made a face, now taking Dean’s comment more seriously.

 

“...What makes you think that?” Castiel asked. 

 

“...He’s been leaving Elena with me since he had her. Finding reasons to leave her for longer and longer spans of time.” Dean spoke. “Anytime she cries he starts crying...Last time he left her with me, he was late picking her up and when I joked I never thought he would pick her up, he said  _ honestly, she’d be better off. _ ”

 

“...Have you told Sam?” Castiel asked conflicted.

 

“He doesn’t want Sam to know. Hell, he didn’t want  _ you _ to know.” Dean stated as Castiel looked at Dean. “...If Gabriel is pregnant...it will be harder for him to overcome this. His hormones may make him worse...may make him do things he wouldn’t normally do.” 

 

“...What can we do?” Castiel stated. 

 

“...I don’t know.” Dean spoke holding himself. “I’ve already told him time and time again to talk to someone. He won’t do it.” 

 

“Why won’t he?” Castiel asked.

 

“He doesn’t think he’s mentally sick, He just thinks he’s a bad parent,” Dean explained. 

 

“...I’ll deal with this,” Castiel spoke taking a bite when Sam and Gabriel returned. 

 

“Sorry for the wait,” Sam spoke as Gabriel took his seat again happily digging into the food. Gabriel had to admit...he had enough for two plates on his plate but Gabriel was eating it like it was only the appetizer. Gabriel barely talked as he focused on his meal, taking his last bite lost in his own world. When his plate was grabbed for by both Sam and Castiel, they both stopped glancing at each other before Sam grew into a happy smile, he turned to Gabriel hugging him tightly. Gabriel was pale. 

 

“I knew it! I knew it!” Sam beamed. “I’m so happy!” Tears spilled out of Gabriel’s eyes as Sam looked concerned. 

 

“Gabe?” Sam spoke as Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“I-I’m just so happy.” Gabriel lied as Sam pulled him closer nuzzling into him. Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s neck as Sam lovingly rubbed his stomach. Castiel stared into the faded demeanor of his brother, as a knot twisted in his gut…

 

Gabriel was not okay. 

 


End file.
